Candy Love Hearts
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: One-shot. Connie Beauchamp and Rita Freeman. Involves a proposal and sugary candy love heart sweets. Basically just fluffy drabble. (The one-shot is much better than the summary, honest!).


_**A/N: **Hello!:3 This is just a random one-shot idea I've had for a while, inspired from the otpprompts tumblr, and I've finally got round to writing it! It's basically just Connie/Rita drabble. I'd love to know what you think of it? xx_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

**Candy Love Hearts**

Rita propped herself up on her elbows, her silky skin brushing coarsely against the thread material of the patchwork blanket herself and the clinical lead were settled upon. Extending her arm, she delved zealously into the picnic hamper that was perched to her left.

"What are you looking for?" The brunette tilted her head to the side idly, perceiving the nurse gracefully whilst running her tongue lightly over her glossy lips.

"Food." The younger female announced simply with a roll of her sparkling orbs at how blatantly obvious her actions were, continuing to forage through the basket, now with both hands.

Connie suppressed a melodious laugh, "You won't have much luck or success; it's empty." She clarified matter-of-factly, "You finished off the left overs of our lunch for your afternoon snack."

Exhaling a forlorn growl, the nurse raised her hands out of the wicker basket and she began searching the pockets of her denim, skinny jeans and jacket for anything edible. An ecstatic grin refined her lips, pearly white teeth displayed, as she tapped at the pocket of her leather jacket and revealed two rolls of sugary candy love hearts.

The clinical lead narrowed her gaze momentarily as she studied the sweet goodies, "Aren't they Grace's?" She inquired curiously as she vaguely recalled her daughter innocently requesting her girlfriend to purchase some of her favourite candy whilst they were out with an irresistible pout and repetitive fluttering of her long, thick eyelashes.

"Yeah." The one word response was accompanied by a petite nod as she popped one of the love hearts into her mouth, "But I'll buy her some more before we get home. Want some?" She added and offered the sealed tube to her partner.

The brunette scrunched her nose up fleetingly and then reluctantly accepted the second packet of love hearts. She decided to try one in attempt to establish what her daughter deciphered to be so special about these sweeties, "They have a different phrases stamped on them!" Surprise hinted her tone as she dropped one of the lozenges onto her tongue.

"It fizzes! And it's sour!" She exclaimed, startled by the strange sparkling sensation that the candy generated in her mouth, "I don't get what is so amazing about them, though. They are just compacted sugar with additional sherbet make them sizzle."

"Did you get a yellow one? They're sour because they're lemon." Rita smirked and erupted into a spell of amused giggles, "Con, kids love anything that is basically just sugar. Here, try this one." She propelled a cherry flavoured heart at her with the words _'I love you'_ engraved with in it.

The consultant hesitantly placed the pastille on her tongue again and was thankful that it was significantly better tasting than the previous ones, "But is it any wonder kids these days use text abbreviations? Look." She had deposited five sweets on the palm of her hand saying _'love u'_, _'ur epic'_, 'friends 4eva', _'ur cool'_ and _'lol'_.

"Maybe that's what's so cool and trendy about them." The younger female jerked her shoulders in the approximation of a shrug, "They're just the 'in thing' at the moment." She stifled a laugh at Connie's lack of ability to remain up to date with what was the current craze.

With a mischievous grin, Connie placed a purple heart that read _'cutie pie'_ into her lover's hand and silently observed her reaction.

Arcing her impeccably shaped eyebrow, the blonde stared at the former heart surgeon, "Cutie pie? Are you serious?" She struggled to maintain a level expression as laughter threatened to erupt any second, "I am not cute." She could feel her cheeks flushing a rosy pink in embarrassment and she cursed herself bitterly.

"Yes you are." The clinical lead smirked tauntingly, "And your exceptionally cute when you blush, even the tips of your little ears go red!" These adorable little traits were just more reasons why she had fallen in love with nurse Freeman. But all the teasing compliment acquired her was an orange lozenge with the phrase_ 'sexy'_ printed on it.

"Is that be best you can do? Darling, I know I'm sexy." Connie rolled her rich chocolate orbs that twinkled like freshly polished diamonds. Then the other female tossed another at her that said _'marry me' _followed by another two in different colours with the same wording. Scrutinising the candy love hearts momentarily, she then tilted her head upwards and perceived the blonde who's expression was marginally apprehensive yet laced with passion, "Are you being serious? Is this for real?"

Rita nodded as an adequate response, "Yeah. It's what I want if it's what you want." She clarified, manner deadly serious as she locked eye contact with the sophisticated consultant. Her eyes flickered with her nerves yet fizzled with vivid and zealous lust.

Pursing her lips for a short while, "You will have to do better than that; ask me properly." She whispered although she evidently had already concluded her answer. She just desired to create as much suspense as she possibly could as punishment for refusing to accept the praise despite how much torture these next moments would cause her.

"Are you gonna make me say it?" The nurse's words were no more than an utter as she blinked a couple of times in astonishment that the love hearts were not a sufficient enough gesture.

"Yes." The consultant was adoring the occasion, definitely perfect revenge.

"You are so mean sometimes." She muttered and inhaled a sharp breath. Rita shuffled so she was on one knee and balanced in front of the woman she was about to ask a life changing question to, "I don't have a ring but...Constance Beauchamp, you are the most flawless person I know. You're so strong, beautiful and talented. And I would be the happiest girl alive if you would do me the honour of becoming my civil partner?"

The brunette basked the muted atmosphere excluding the birds chirping in the background for longer than necessary - to the extent that the younger female's eyes were glazing with prickling, tiny teardrops. Shaking her head, Rita's stomach twisted into aching knots and her heartbeat raced even quicker, and then she spoke and confirmed her response, "No...but I'll be your wife." She whispered lustfully.

The nurse exhaled a long, deep breath and the corners of her lips twitched into an infectious grin and their lips promptly collided into a hungry kiss of complete joy and passion. A spicily hot kiss left both of their lips pulsating frantically and imploring for more. And they both burst into giggles as Connie deposited a red love heart into Rita's palm saying _'your mine'_.


End file.
